stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Martijn/archief mei07
Welkom ! SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 19:18 (UTC) :Ook welkom in Wikistad! Flyingbird 24 mrt 2007 19:19 (UTC) ::Martijn, als je aan iets wil werken, gelieve dat bij de aftekenlijst te zetten. SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::Oke, en bedankt voor het welkom heten ;-) Martijn 24 mrt 2007 19:27 (UTC) ::::Ook welkom! DimiTalen 24 mrt 2007 19:38 (UTC) Na de Paasdagen zal ik ook eens wat gaan doen :-) Martijn 5 apr 2007 14:09 (UTC) Naam He Martijn, ik ben blij dat je gekomen bent. Ik heb al gezien dat je gestemd hebt, en als je wil, mag je ook hier stemmen. 1 mei 2007 11:57 (UTC) :Oke, zal ik zometeen even naar kijken. Mijn "vervoerswijk" moet ik ook nog een keer beginnen. Zou de plattegrond van Wikistad (hoofdstad) nog aangepast kunnen worden? Een vervoerwsijk aan het treinspoor en eventueel de haven zou natuurlijk wel mooi zijn ;-) - Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:03 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat we die Kunstwijk en Vervoerwijk wel kunnen omwisselen, maar dan lig je natuurlijk niet meer aan de luchthaven he. 1 mei 2007 12:04 (UTC) :Lag ik toch al niet, er zit nog een buitenwijk tussen. - Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:06 (UTC) Ik heb er net voor gezorgd dat een vriend zich aangemeld heeft, Gebruiker:M'literõv, misschien zou je hem over het algemeen iets kunnen vertellen over wikistad, de stemmingen etc.? - Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:09 (UTC) Nieuwtjes Beste Martijn, ik zou graag enkele dingetjes zeggen: # Je levert schitterend werk! Je Vervoerswijk en kersverse Villawijk zijn beiden zéér goed! # Ik heb gezien dat je jezelf kandidaat hebt gesteld om Minister van Transport en Mobiliteit te worden, en ik denk dat je een grote kansmaker bent, maar ik wil je ook zeggen dat je kandidaat kan stellen voor meerdere (3) functies. Dus als je wil, kan je nog 2 functies kiezen :). # Ik heb je voorgedragen voor De Raad van Libertaanse Adel, dit betekent dat je (bij een positief saldo) kan toetreden tot de Adel, en dus de titel Honestior (Hr.) of Eques (Eq.) krijgt. ::: 4 mei 2007 13:34 (UTC) ::::# Dankjewel :-) ::::# Ik zag het, maar ik denk dat ik geheel voor het ambt van Minister van Transport en Mobiliteit ga ;-) ::::# Nogmaals bedankt, en nu maar hopen dat men voor mij stemt :P ::::::Martijn 4 mei 2007 15:21 (UTC) Afbeeldingen spoorlijnen Hallo, goed dat je de "moed hebt" om die afbeeldingen up te loaden! Bedankt daarvoor. Ik wou even vragen of je het nodig vindt om een sjabloon te maken waar al de nodige informatie opstaat om het uploaden wat sneller/gemakkelijker te laten gaan? Als je dit nodig vindt, kan ik niet wachten om eraan te beginnen (overdrijf :p). 4 mei 2007 14:54 (UTC) :Jij ook beankt voor het aanbod, maar ik kopieer en plak de informatie en verander een paar letters, dat gaat behoorlijk snel. ik denk niet dat het nodig is, maar je mag natuurlijk altijd iets in elkaar zetten ;-) - Martijn 4 mei 2007 15:25 (UTC) ::Ok, ik kan het niet laten en ga toch een sjabloon maken :). Een vraag: Gebruik je altijd dezelfde namen als ze op commons staan, of soms een andere naam? 4 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) :::Nog een vraag: Is het erg als er van de haven van de Vervoerswijk een jachthaven wordt gemaakt? 4 mei 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::Altijd dezelfde namen als op commons is wel het gemakkelijkste, dus ga daar maar van uit. Jachthaven is goed - Martijn 4 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) :::Mooi sjabloon trouwens! - Martijn 4 mei 2007 19:50 (UTC) ::::Bedankt. 4 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) (Ik zal een jachthaven "bouwen") Ringweg Hey, toekomstige minister van transport ;). leuk gedaan met die artikelen over de spoorwegen. Eigenlijk mis ik maar één ding op de kaart, een ringweg. Dat je bijv niet de hele stad moet doorkruisen om van de Vervoerswijk naar de Luchthaven te komen. Zou je dat willen doen? Gr, Bucurestean 7 mei 2007 18:09 (UTC) :Sorry dat ik er even tussenkom maar ik ga eens een plan maken (dat ik al lang in gedachten had) waarop een ring voorzien is. 7 mei 2007 18:15 (UTC) ::Ik vind het best, maar het kan toch wel in overleg met mij he? - Martijn 8 mei 2007 04:58 (UTC) Afb Is dit ok denk je? Bucurestean 8 mei 2007 14:03 (UTC) :Ja, dat is goed hoor - Martijn 8 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) Nieuws De Vredesgazet houdt u op de hoogte! * 't Pootje zal na kritiek groenen de deuren sluiten * Economie blijft aan hoog tempo groeien * Wijnindustrie bloeit * > Lees meer! :: 8 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) Tabel Kan je even uitleggen hoe je die tabellen maakt?, dan kan ik enkele plattegronden maken van de universiteit. gr. 8 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :Ik doe het gewoon door een beetje proberen. colspan="2", dan wordt het vakje 2 kolommen lang, rowspan="2" dan beslaat hij 2 rijen. Het beste kun je een bestaande tabel overnemen en er wat aan gaan prutsen, zo heb ik het een beetje geleerd. Misschien kan ik donderdag het een en ander uitleggen als ik dan ff naar jou toe ga, maar hier op dit moment gaat me helaas niet lukken. Tot morgen, ben om half 9 bij jou - Martijn 8 mei 2007 19:36 (UTC) Eques Proficiat Martijn, u bent opgenomen in de Libertaanse adel. Reden: Bijdragen tot mobiliteit en transport U mag met ingang van vandaag de titel eques tussen uw voor- en achternaam voegen. Nogmaals proficiat 9 mei 2007 11:52 (UTC) Civitas Libertas Martijn, Civitas Libertas, moet gebouwd worden. Er moeten spoorwegen komen en de mobiliteit moet bevorderd worden. Ik doe beroep op jouw creativiteit om een nieuwe wijk te ontwerpen en Civitas Libertas een gezicht te geven. Natuurlijk zult u hiervoor vergoed worden (bij wijze van spreken/schrijven). Ik hoop dat u deze bouwopdracht aanneemt. Een (bijna) wanhopige burgemeester van CL, 11 mei 2007 19:52 (UTC) :Bedankt voor je opdracht, ik zal me er het komende weekend over haan buigen. Komt Civitas Libertas links van de rivier te liggen? - Martijn 11 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) ::Ja dat lijkt me het best. 11 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) :::De stad staat er nu al. De spoorwerken zal ik aan jou overlaten. 11 mei 2007 20:04 (UTC) ::Ik zie dat er aan de bovenkant een spoorlijn is, ik zal deze aansluiten op de bestaande lijn. Wil je verder nog ergens een lijn of ben je zo tevreden? - Martijn 12 mei 2007 06:58 (UTC) :::Die kun je inderdaad aansluiten. Voor de rest: Ga je gang! 12 mei 2007 07:49 (UTC) ::::Oke dan, eerst even mijn onderzoek naar het ongeluk afronden ;-) - Martijn 12 mei 2007 07:51 (UTC) :::::Ok :D 12 mei 2007 07:53 (UTC) ::::Zoals het er nu uit ziet gaat de eerste trein maandag al naar CL rijden :-) Martijn 12 mei 2007 08:01 (UTC) :::::Je werkt dus snel en efficiënt ;-) 12 mei 2007 08:04 (UTC) ::::::Haha, dat blijkt ;-) maar misschien wordt het wel een weekje later, het zal wel even duren voor die brug er is - 12 mei 2007 08:07 (UTC) :::::::Over die rivier links van Wikistad? Geen probleem, CL is zelf nog niet echt klaar voor bezoekers. Er moet nog een en ander opgeknapt worden. 12 mei 2007 08:09 (UTC) ::::::Nee, dan zorg ik wel wat voor vertraging ;-) Volgende week kan de eerste trein wel eens komen - Martijn mijn nieuwe handtekening is nog even niet goed :::::::Ik dacht dat dat de (Atlantische) oceaan ging zijn, en dan ligt CL op een klein eilandje. 12 mei 2007 09:19 (UTC) ::::::::Of ze liggen beide op het hoofdeiland, gescheiden door een riviertje. Anders kun je één eiland per gemeente maken en zit je rap met 50 eilanden. 12 mei 2007 09:24 (UTC) :::::::::Dat laatste is niet waar: we moeten ook gemeentes zetten op het hoofdeiland. 12 mei 2007 09:31 (UTC) ::::::::::En een eiland is dan een district en een districthoofdstad is dan de stad van dat eiland (elk eiland heeft een stad). 12 mei 2007 09:34 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik had zo meer in m'n gedachten: één groot eiland (waarop wikistad ligt) en daarrond allemaal kleine eilandjes. 12 mei 2007 09:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik zou niet teveel eilanden pakken. Zoveel mogelijk gemeenten en steden op één eiland (10-15 max.?). 12 mei 2007 09:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ja, awel op dat groot eiland, maar best zonder max. 12 mei 2007 09:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Toch niet teveel op één eiland. En zoals ik zei kan een eiland dan een district vormen met een "districthoofdstad" (1 stad per eiland!). 12 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ik bedoel één groot eiland (ong. grootte als België) en kleinere eilandjes (met max. en ong. iets kleiner dan Luxemburg). Een district per eiland is goed, maar geen stad, enkel een hoofdplaats want steden ontwikkelen zich niet zo snel :p 12 mei 2007 09:50 (UTC) Info kandidatuur > Wikistad:Verkiezingen/Info kandidaten : 11 mei 2007 20:08 (UTC) Busdienst Wikistad Hey Martijn, een tijdje geleden had je dit artikel aangemaakt (plus rode link Wikistad Busmaatschappij). Die rode link heb ik op de hotlist gezet, heb jij misschien zin om dit artikel aan te maken? Thnx! Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 18:15 (UTC) :O ja, zal ik even doen ;-) - 13 mei 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::Mooi gedaan, dat spoorboekje! Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 16:41 (UTC) :::Bedankt! :D Ging een stuk sneller met excel - 14 mei 2007 16:43 (UTC) ::O ja, de naam Westoever staat natuurlijk ook nog op die kaart... maar dat verander ik wel bij de volgende uitgave ;-) 14 mei 2007 16:46 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Wikistad:Hotlist Je wordt uitgenodigd een rode link op de hotlist te zetten en een rode link van de hotlist blauw te maken! gr, Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:11 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de uitnodiging ;-) ik schrijf wel even iets over de vervoerswijk - 16 mei 2007 18:13 (UTC) Oei, ik zag bij Speciaal:Wantedpages dat er nogal vaak naar een pagina in mijn gebruikersruimte verwezen werd... maar heb helaas geen tijd meer om nu een nieuw artikel te schrijven, ik zal morgen mijn best doen - 16 mei 2007 18:22 (UTC) :Toch bedankt. He martijn, zou je me misschien (een keertje) kunnen helpen met t gemeenteplan van Gebruiker:Bucurestean/Victoria? kweenie precies hoe t moet. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:43 (UTC) ::Doe zoals ik; copy-past en dan bewerken. Zo heb je een basis. 16 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) :::Ik heb ook copy-past gedaan, maar dan wordt het lastig bij t bewerken ervan ;) Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) ::::Ik begin ook met een copy-paste en dan ga ik er het een en ander aan veranderen. Ik snapte er tot voor kort ook niks van, maar heb het nu aardig onder de knie. Komt Victoria vlak boven Wikistad te liggen? Een station aan de HSL wordt dan moeilijk denk ik, maar uiteraard wel een goede verbinding met de stad ;-) - 16 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::::Maar om je vraag te beantwoorden, ik wil je er best mee helpen, ik vind het wel leuk om te doen 16 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::: :)! Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::::Misschien kun je even een kaartje maken met de plek waar de gemeente gaat liggen en hoe hij er ongeveer uit komt te zien? (kan ook een andere keer ik heb toch niet veel tijd meer nu) 16 mei 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::::Goed idee, maarreh ik doe dat morgen wel. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) :::::oke :) 16 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) Heb het toch gedaan: Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:53 (UTC) ::oke, dan ga ik er morgen iets mee doen, voor vandaag heb ik wel weer genoeg gedaan - 16 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) :Veel tijd heb ik nu niet meer, maar morgen wel. Komt dus helemaal goed :) - 16 mei 2007 20:11 (UTC) Kaart We hebben iconen van de spoorlijnen en van de wegen, dus misschien kunnen we op termijn een stadsplan maken met zo'n iconen. Dat zou leuk zijn. Wat denk jij? 20 mei 2007 16:12 (UTC) :Ik zou het eens kunnen proberen. Het wordt misschien wel lastig, maar het is waarschijnlijk wel mogelijk. Het kost waarschijnlijk wel veel tijd voor zo'n kaart geladen is als die uit veel icoontjes bestaat. Maar als ik het nie probeer weet ik ook nie of het gaat lukken :-) 21 mei 2007 06:07 (UTC) Tankstations Zie F:K, is tankstations ok? Ik zet wel een bedrijf op (als je ermee instemt) Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 13:36 (UTC) :Tankstations zijn wel handig ja :p Ik zal eens een sjabloon van de A1 maken, dan kunnen we binnenkort beginnen met de aanleg 21 mei 2007 13:47 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat er op deze kaart (langs de snelweg) zo'n 2 of drie tankstations, aan beide kanten kunnen, nietwaar? Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) :Ja zoiets, ik ga echt mijn best doen om vanavond een sjabloon van de A1 te hebben :-) 21 mei 2007 16:14 (UTC) Het wordt de LibR. Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) :Oke :) 21 mei 2007 19:12 (UTC) Le transporteur msgien kosten je plannen teveel, en moet er tol worden ingevoerd??? Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 19:34 (UTC) :zou kunnen ja, straks op de A1 mischien... Voor het artikel van de A1 heb ik geen tijd meer gehad, maar hoop dat ik het morgenavond af heb. 21 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) ::De overheid steunt momenteel Transport & Mobiliteit zeer hard. Het ook een prioriteit ;-) 21 mei 2007 19:42 (UTC) :En daar ben ik dan weer blij mee :-) Vandaag heb ik alleen niet zo veel tijd gehad, morgen beter 21 mei 2007 19:44 (UTC) Zie je kladpagina A1, kan de A2 niet beter de A11 worden, een aftakking van de A1? Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :inderdaad ik zal het even veranderen. wat vind je van de icoontjes? 22 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) ::de icoontjes zijn goe (al vind ik die van de spoorwegen wel mooier dan van de (snel)wegen, msgien infobox van wikipedia overnemen?). Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:33 (UTC) :Vond ik ook, maar de spoorlijnsjablonen zijn dan ook recht van wikipedia overgenomen. daar hebben we overigens ook snelwegen bedacht, maar dan vind ik dit bij ons misschien toch wel wat mooier :-) (http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rijksweg_1&diff=7940788&oldid=7820137) 22 mei 2007 19:36 (UTC) ::ik ben er weer vandoor voor vandaag, probeer gerust ff iets te doen aan de A1 dan zal ik het morgen goedkeuren :-) 22 mei 2007 19:37 (UTC) :::ja,.. you're right, veel te onrustig... we'll see Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) ::de afrit wat gedetaileerder kan misschien wel leuk zijn, dat komt misschien nog wel eens 23 mei 2007 08:16 (UTC) keb (Libertaans) trouwens N1 en N2 uitgebreid. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) :zag het :-) leuk, en wat vind je van onderstaande toekomstige kaart? 25 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) ::Ik heb de kaart gezien, tziet er goed uit! (al kan het eiland misschien wel iets minder rond). Alleen een ding, stopt de hsl bij dat dorpje??? Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::Dat was niet de bedoeling... maar voorlopig misschien 25 mei 2007 19:56 (UTC) Geluidsoverlast Martijn, Ik krijg de laatste tijd een aantal klachten van de inwoners van Civitas Libertas dat de spoorweg en N1 vlak ten noorden van Civitas Libertas voor nogal veel geluidsoverlast zorgen. Kan er een strook bos voorzien worden tussen de woonhuizen en de treinsporen? Ik zou het zelf willen regelen, maar die strook is eigendom van LRT. Alvast bedankt, 26 mei 2007 13:32 (UTC) :Het gemeentebestuur is er toch in geslaagd om een geluidswal te plaatsen. 26 mei 2007 16:37 (UTC) ::Waarom denkt ge burgemeester niet aan -Strand? dat staat ook goe. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:01 (UTC) :::Wat bedoel je? Dat we de muur moeten verlengen naar CL-S? 27 mei 2007 09:07 (UTC) ::::Jup. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:08 (UTC) :::::Ok, ik zal het doen, hou jij intussen de vandaal in de gaten. Enne... Hou je een beetje kalm en provoceer hem niet, ok? 27 mei 2007 09:10 (UTC) ::::::Ik doe mn best ;p. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:12 (UTC) Oke dan :p 27 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) Uitnodiging oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza U wordt uitgenodigd om vanavond de oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza te zien op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas, zie op. (ps stuur dit bericht door ajb) Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:07 (UTC) :Ok, ik zal zorgen dat ik er ben :p 27 mei 2007 10:10 (UTC) ::De wedstrijd was om 8 uur, maar vanwege pech van de spelersbus van Libertaneza een uurtje vertraging, dus om 9 uur. :(. (ik moet avondeten ;p). Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) reisadvies hey, ik wil om 8 uur in CL zijn, ik vertrek vanuit Maple Hills, kun je een reisadvies voor me regelen? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:07 (UTC) :daarom wil je natuurlijk om 8 uur in cl zijn :p een ogenblik geduld :-) 27 mei 2007 10:10 (UTC) ::Gaat een uurtje later ook een bus/trein? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::Er is een bijzondere dienstregeling met om en om een uur of een halfuur er tussen. maar ja ben nu te laat er mee ;-) Wij raden u aan uw reisadvies tijdig aan te vragen :p 27 mei 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::::Wanneer is de volgende wedstrijd en waar? Dan kunnen we van tevoren alle toeschouwers die met het openbaar vervoer willen komen hun naam ergens in laten vullen, zodat ik ze een persoonlijk reisadvies kan geven :-) 27 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) :::::Beker van Libertas, 2 juni tussen Civitesse en Feth. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:28 (UTC) ::::::oke... dat is nog net voor de nieuwe dienstregeling in gaat 27 mei 2007 18:32 (UTC) :::::::Wanneer gaat 'ie in dan, 4 juni? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::::::ja, en dan gaan de eerste treinen naar Maple Hills en Victoria eigenlijk pas rijden. maar dan zet ik gewoon nog even 2 dagen bussen in :-) 27 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) ::::::: ;p. De wedstrijd wordt hier gespeeld. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::::::Dus er komen ook bussen in CL en CL-S. Moeten er nog een bushaltes gemaakt worden? 27 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::::Daar komt wel een trein en zijn momenteel nog geen bussen. Maar ik zal binnenkort een busmaatschappij oprichten die in CL zal gaan rijden. 27 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) ::::::Bushaltes weet ik nog niet hoe ik ze precies wil gaan maken, maar het leek me eigenlijk een beetje onnodig om er een heel huis mee te vullen. 27 mei 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::::::Doe die busdienst maar in CL en CL-S want CL is opzich niet zo heel groot. Over de buskotjes... Een heel huis best niet nee. Mss gewn "fictieve" bushokjes? 27 mei 2007 18:40 (UTC) ::::::::ja, zoiets bijvoorbeeld 27 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) :::::::::Gewoon bolletjes zetten op de CL-kaart voor de busdienst. Een bolletje = een bushalte. 27 mei 2007 18:45 (UTC) ::::::::Zoiets heb ik ook al bij Busdienst Wikistad 27 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, dat bedoelde ik. Maar dan dat begin en einde aan elkaar vast zitten. Snap je? 27 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja ja, dat de bus een rondje rijdt 27 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) :::::::::::En hoeveel gaat dat de gemeente kosten? 27 mei 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::::::::::Niet zo veel denk ik, de regering vindt transport en mobiliteit erg belangrijk, dus hoogstens de kosten voor de haltebordjes en eventuele bushokjes. 27 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik neem bushokjes erbij. Als het eens mocht regenen hé. 27 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) ::::::::::::En mss ook denken aan een metrolijn naar Insula Govern. die doorgaat naar CL-S, dan kun je zo met de bus CL snel bereiken. Maar dat zijn allemaal zorgen voor later. 27 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::Zal er morgen eens over denken. Op de kaart hierboven ergens staat al een railtunnel naar IG getekend vanaf wikistad. maar de uitslag van het voetbal hoor ik morgen ook wel eens aangezien ik nu ga 27 mei 2007 19:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ok, tot morgen. Ik werk vanavond nog ff door. 27 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) Platt'land Hey, heb je Ministerie van Economie/platteland al gezien? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 06:15 (UTC) :Nu wel :) Ziet er leuk uit, ik neem aan dat elk vakje waar "boerderij" in staat niet alleen een gebouw is maar ook weilanden, akkers etc.? 29 mei 2007 06:33 (UTC) ::Ja. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:09 (UTC) Esperanto? Je wou Apud Maro maken voor esperantisten (je had 300 ofzo in je e-lijst staan?), zitten daar ook nederlandstaligen bij? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:24 (UTC) :P.S. je hebt nu nog meer werk ;p (sorry), zie Terra Nostra. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 15:22 (UTC) Ik ben lid van een mailinglist van beginnende, nederlandstalige esperantisten. Ik dacht dat er een stuk of 200 leden waren, maar dat weet ik niet zeker. Er zitten ook wel wat echte esperantisten bij geloof ik, maar het zijn voornamelijk nederlandse cursisten. 29 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) :ok, ik d8 dat het allemaal polen en russen waren enzo, zo'n internationale... bwlah, wat zeg ik nu, maar ik wil nu wel dat Apud Maro gesticht wordt, dus ik zet er ff voor bij. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) Ster Ik mag Martijn toch nog geen ster vergeten te geven! Voor je inzet in de mobiliteit van Libertas en... Voor alles wat je verwezenlijkt hebt in Libertas eigenlijk verdien je Ster van Verdienste voor de Gemeenschap: Afbeelding:Ster.png 29 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :jaaa, de vierde en waarschijnlijk laatste ster ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::Er is niemand anders die zich nog echt hard heeft ingezet voor Libertas, toch? Mss Regalorium nog? 29 mei 2007 19:24 (UTC) :::kvind dat wij vijven of vijfen (??) zo een beetje op het moment de opbouwers van Wikistad zijn. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) ::::Regalorium is bijna nooit online :S. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::Als je hier kijkt naar de (misschien foute!!) aantal bewerkingen per gebruiker, dan is het duidelijk wie actief is. :p 29 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) ::::::ik heb het gezien, bij martijn houd het op. (wat niet helemaal waar is, want Rubietje en MenM zijn nu duidelijk ook verslaafd ;p). Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:51 (UTC) :::::bedankt voor het mooie sterretje :-) @ Alexandru: ik zal binnenkort apud maro eens verder gaan uitwerken 29 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) :::::: :), p.s. zoals je ziet komen er wegen bij, (drie), plattelandsweggetjes dus die zijn snel aangelegd, zie Terra Nostra. khoop dat Apud Maro een mooie gemeente wordt! Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:59 (UTC) Zie de Posta Economica, Minister van Eco steunt aanleg snelweg + hsl 100%! Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 20:02 (UTC) ::mooi zo, dan moeten we die maar eens snel gaan openen :-) 30 mei 2007 05:06 (UTC) :@ Al: Je zegt dat MenM en Rubietje nu ook verslaafd zijn: Dat is waarsch. waar, maar zij hebben dit later gevonden, zodat het normaal is dat ze niet zoveel edits tov ons hebben. 29 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC) ::ik heb ook niet zoveel edits als jullie, maar ik heb dan ook niet zo heel veel tijd 30 mei 2007 05:06 (UTC) Zoiets... :U wordt uitgenodigd om de eerste wedstrijd van de Beker van Libertas te zien, tussen FC Civitesse en FC Olympia, zaterdagavond om 21.00 op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas. Toeschouwers die met het openbaar vervoer willen reizen kunnen hun naam op deze pagina achterlaten, met het station vanwaar zij willen vertrekken, om zo een persoonlijk reisadvies te ontvangen. Zoiets wil ik er van maken denk ik :-) 30 mei 2007 09:14 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. Busdienst Civitas Libertas(-Strand) Kunnen we ze binnenkort verwachten? + De aanleg naar IG. 30 mei 2007 17:32 (UTC) :O ja natuurlijk :-) wilde je iets van een metro naar IG? 30 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::Via een tunnel hé zoals je zei. Een metro of een ondergrondse trein of een ondergrondse snelweg. Kies maar. 30 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::P.S.: De aanleg van de tunnel moet langs twee kanten hé. Langs Wikistad en langs CL. Langs CL is eigenlijk niet noodzakelijk. Het belangrijkste is dat er een tunnel is.- 30 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::Ik heb laatst een kaart gemaakt met daarop een tunnel. Maar ik heb geen openbaar vervoer verbinding naar het eiland gepland, vanwege de strenge veiligheidscontroles. 30 mei 2007 17:40 (UTC) ::::Goed, mee eens. Safety first! 30 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::::Zie hier, wel de mogelijkheid om er treinen te laten rijden, maar niet als openbaar vervoer 30 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::::::Niet echt noodzakelijk, maar jij bent Minister van T&M. Jij beslist. 30 mei 2007 17:43 (UTC) :::::Och, het wil wel eens handig zijn misschien. Bij speciale gelegenheden of zo, wie weet. En als er dan toch al een tunnel voor de weg ligt kan een railtunnel er zo bij 30 mei 2007 17:46 (UTC) Ok dan, ga je gang zou ik zo zeggen ;-) 30 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) Zoiets? er zijn linksboven wel 2 haltes erg dicht bij elkaar, maar het leek me wel leuk er een te hebben bij het station en een bij het sportveld... zeg het maar, 30 mei 2007 18:01 (UTC) ::Wow, in vergelijking met de busdienst van Wikistad zijn er erg veel haltes. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::Goed, prachtig! Moet er ook één vakje komen met "Busdienst CL" in CL? 30 mei 2007 19:54 (UTC) ::::In vergelijking met de Wikistadse buslijn zjin er inderdaad erg veel haltes :p Goed als de opening morgen is? past goed in de sfeer van het gemeentefeest :) 31 mei 2007 05:16 (UTC) :::::Ik heb de loods van de LRT samen gevoegd met de busdienst, het ministerie wil goede samenwerking tussen de verschillende ov-bedrijven :-) 31 mei 2007 05:42 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:55 (UTC) :+reisadvies Victoria - CL ;p. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:55 (UTC) ::oude dienstregeling he ;-) misschien moet je een stukje lopen :p 31 mei 2007 05:32 (UTC) Vervolg: archief juni/juli 2007